


"Arthur, I'm pregnant..."

by Mermie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows, Boys Kissing, Cuddle, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pregnant Merlin, Pregnant Sex, Protective Arthur, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermie/pseuds/Mermie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your dumplings. They are too salty. Arthur doesn't like it that way." Merlin was in a royal kitchen,  helping out with dinner preparations. He knew exactly what Arthur loved.</p><p>"No one insults my dumplings, they are the talk of Camelot!"</p><p>"Well..." Merlin choked. "If you think so." He raised one of his eyebrows.</p><p>"I pray you, shut your mouth, boy." Audrey threatened him with a wooden spoon, agrily. She was just too proud of her dumplings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Arthur, I'm pregnant..."

"Your dumplings. They are too salty. Arthur doesn't like it that way." Merlin was in a royal kitchen, helping out with dinner preparations. He knew exactly what Arthur loved.

"No one insults my dumplings, they are the talk of Camelot!"

"Well..." Merlin choked. "If you think so." He raised one of his eyebrows.

"I pray you, shut your mouth, boy." Audrey threatened him with a wooden spoon, agrily. She was just too proud of her dumplings.

...

"How was your day?" Merlin was sitting on his bed, looking up at Arthur.

"Nothing interesting ... I missed you though." Arthur took off his jacket and came straight to Merlin. He kissed his cheek, softly.

"I missed you too." Merlin sat Arthur down beside him and kissed his lips. He smiled. "Are you hungry, my love?"

Arthur took a look at him, suspiciously. "You were in the kitchen again, weren't you? I've already told you, it is not your duty anymore. You are my mate."

"I know. I can't help it. You are so handsome when blustering." Merlin started to kiss Arthur's neck, passionately.

Arthur moaned. He closed his eyes, running his fingers through Merlin's hair, instinctively.

"So..." Merlin said in between kisses, "are you hungry, my lord?" 

Arthur stroked Merlin's cheek. "Of course I am." He smiled at him, lovingly. "Thank you."

"Alright." Merlin took Arthur's hand and led him to the table. 

"Mmm. Stew with dumplings. You are unbelievably perfect." Arthur kissed Merlin again, dearly. They were sitting at the table, opposite each other, both smiling.

"Where is your serving?" Arthur realized that there is only one plate.

"I'm not hungry."

"Merlin?" Arthur looked at him, worried.

Merlin sighed. "Do you still want to have a baby?"

Arthur opened his mouth. He was truly surprised by this question.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you --"

"No, it's alright. I do." He looked at Merlin, pensively. "Honestly, I've always thought you would have been such a great parent. No doubt of that."

"Do you really think that?" Merlin sobbed a little.

"No, I don't. I don't, because I know that for sure. I've already told you so. Merlin," he took Merlin's hands and looked deeply into his eyes, "tell me, what happened?"

Merlin remained silent for a while. 

"Mer--"

"Arthur" Merlin cut in, "I think I am pregnant." 

Arthur gasped, his face shone with happiness. "Are you?" Arthur was still holding Merlin's hands, his thumbs started to stroke Merlin's fingers.

"I am. I mean... my magic worked."

"That's amazing! I love you." Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead. "I will take care of you both., I promise."

"What if I won't make it? What if I will be a bad parent? Uther will be furious. What if--"

Arthur gently grabbed Merlin's head, pulled him closer and kissed him, fully open-mouthed. He didn't care about the stew anymore, he didn't care about the dumplings. He didn't care about anything but Merlin. 

Merlin's tongue was brushing against Arthur's. He tasted it. It was warm. It was sweet. He's always loved Arthur's taste and spit.

Arthur bit Merlin's lip, just a little. He knew his lover well enough. He knew how to turn him on.

Merlin gasped with pleasure, but didn't stop kissing and licking Arthur's tongue. In fact, he pushed his tongue even deeper into Arthur's opened mouth.

Arthur could feel the flood of pleasure all over his body. While kissing, he took Merlin and carried him to their bed. They laid down, Arthur's hands reached for Merlin's belly. He started to fondle it, really carefully.

Arthur left Merlin's tongue and took off his shirt rapidly. He kissed his way across Merlin's collarbone to his belly.

Merlin released a sound of groaning. His fingers found Arthur's hair and ruffled it, gently.

Arthur was licking Merlin's belly, while his hands found their way into Merlin's pants. He searched for Merlin's balls and kneaded them, running a single finger up and down the length of his cock.

He moved his head down Merlin's belly and started to lick his stiffening cock. He ran his tongue up the inside of his thigh to his balls, gently licking from the bottom up the length of his cock. He loved the taste of Merlin's cock in his mouth. He knew that his tongue can drive Merlin crazy.

"Arthur..." Merlin moaned.

"Mhhh?" Arthur looked up at Merlin, stroking his cock.

"Take me."

...

They were sharing the same bed, both naked. Merlin laid in Arthur's warm embrace and cuddled with him.

Arthur stroked Merlin's cheek. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." Merlin kissed Arthur's ear and smiled.

"What about Balinor?" Arthur asked. 

Merlin seemed all confused. "Excuse me?"

"If the baby is a boy... what about Balinor? I would name him after your father."

Merlin gasped again. "Would you really?"

"Of course." their lips met again.

"Thank you, Arthur." He sobbed a little, but then smiled again.

"We should get rid of it somehow." Arthur said after a while. He laughed when he saw Merlin's face filled with confusion. "The stew."


End file.
